Thinking of You
by TheDingoAteMyGrandma
Summary: Matt thinks he's alone with nothing but the thought of his lover on his mind. And then her son makes an unexpected appearance.


The room still smelled of Ava's perfume from at least ten hours prior as Matt walked inside. A smile spreads across his handsome face, each feature sharp and striking, as if belonging to a porcelain doll. He loved that smell. For a moment it felt like she was there with him—perhaps hiding in the closet or in the attached bathroom; ready to be ravaged.

But he had shown up early on this particular day, and he knew she most likely wouldn't be home for at least another hour and a half. Coming in he felt no sign of her son Adrian, the one constant reminder that their relationship was unusual. He liked the thought of being alone in the house. It felt like they were becoming a real family, him coming home from work—or school—and waiting for his wife to arrive and make dinner. There surprisingly old son still out of the house somewhere. Maybe they would have the house to themselves when she showed up, and would be able to make love without him having to worry about Adrian's snide comments the next day. They could be as loud as they wanted.

Matt allowed his hand to skim along Ava's burrow, brushing over her bottles of lotions and other feminine products. His smile grew as a thought hit him. He couldn't help but wonder if Ava had any special possessions, for when he wasn't around. As quietly as possible—though he wasn't sure why he felt the need to be quiet—he opened her dresser drawers. Brushing aside lots of under garments and lingerie he searched for any hidden gems, but came up with nothing to show for his efforts. He took a moment to think where she could possibly keep something she didn't want found, for some reason he felt compelled to keep looking.

Getting an idea he walked over to the bed and peaked beneath it, it was dark underneath and stocked full with boxes. Matt let out a long, frustrated sigh and began moving boxes around, opening ones which looked promising. After a good ten minutes of looking he found a shoe box with a warning to not open it written on top in permanent marker and decided that this had to be what he was looking for. He pulled it out quickly and removed the lid to find the Holy Grail.

Reaching into the box he removed the first thing his hand touched, a large purple cylindrical shape. Instinct took over and he pressed the button at the bottom, causing the phallic object to begin vibrating. He smiled to himself, having never touched a vibrator before and suddenly interested in trying it out. "I wonder…" he whispered to the room, stopping the vibrations and bringing the object up to his nose. It still smelled vaguely like her, though it was obvious she had cleaned it recently as the smell was slightly washed down.

Matt felt a sudden pressure in his pants, bringing his hand down to grab it through the material of his jeans. A small moan escaped him and he realized for the first time how horny he had become. He looked up to the clock on Ava's night stand and noted that he still had a good hour until her arrival. Wasting no time he got off the floor and spread himself out along the soft fabric of her bed sheets, still wildly unkempt from the night prior. Digging one hand into the fabric of the sheets he flipped the switch on with his other and brought it down to the growing bulge in his pants.

An abrupt breath left him. He never anticipated a vibrating sensation to feel so damn good on his erection. If he had known, this wouldn't have been the first time he'd tried it. His hand dug deeper into the bed sheet as he unzipped his fly and pulled down his pants along with his boxers, discarding them on the floor. Taking the vibrator once more and spreading his legs apart he brought the vibrating object to the spot where his testical's and his shaft met. An intense shiver shot throughout his entire body and he bit down on his bottom lip in order to hold in a particularly loud moan, his hips thrusting up to get more of the feeling.

Reaching down he gripped his hardened erection in his lightly tanned hand, pulling at it with that hand while he continued using the vibrator with the other. A groan slipped through his tightly closed lips as the bucking of his hips increased, and then another as he brought the shaking device a little lower—to a place he had yet to venture before. He didn't stick it inside of him, because that would be gay, and Matt McNamara was anything but gay. However, he enjoyed the sensations that shot through his body as he rubbed it against his entrance and increased the speed of his tugging.

These feelings were completely driving him over the edge, he knew he was about to find his release. And then he felt soft lips against his neck, trailing kisses lower and lower until they reached his shoulder blade. He knew he should be embarrassed that Ava was seeing him touch himself with her vibrator, especially considering she had tried so hard to hide them. "Ava…" he whispered, biting his lip seductively and throwing his head back into the pillow. And then a hand joined his along his erection, following his movement as he pumped up and down. It took him a moment before he realized that the hand above his own was too rough, too manly to be his partners.

His eyes shot open and he sat up against the headboard. "What the fuck, man!" he yelled, throwing a pillow at the slightly younger boy who continued sitting beside him completely naked with his ever present grin on his face. "I've told you before, I'm not gay." There're beads of sweat scattered along his face and he's panting slightly from the mixture of shock and arousal.

"And I've told you Matt, I'm not gay either." Every word Adrian's ever said to Matt has the undertone of a laugh to it, and this time it makes Matt want to punch him as hard as possible.

"What you just did is gay Adrian, last week when you kissed me, that was gay," he spits at him, his cheeks burning red and anger in his eyes.

"I just want to know what my mom see's in you," Adrian's voice is lower, and less biting, there's a sadness to it.

"You really are sick, you know that?" Matt asks with disgust, starting to get the vibe that Adrian's feelings for his mother go beyond the typical mother/son dynamic.

Adrian's typical shit-eating grin makes another appearance on his face as he eyes the other boy up and down. "Well, say what you want but I'm not the one using a vibrator right now. Also, that says differently." He points to Matt's erection which is still very much there, and if anything has grown since the other boy entered the room. Matt's eyes grew wide as he realized how turned on he really was at the moment.

"You have no plans of leaving the room any time soon, do you?" he asked, mentally banging his head against the wall for the thoughts it held at the moment. Adrian shook his blonde head, and his grin grew. Matt took in a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly. "You can stay, but this better not leave the room—this needs to be our secret," he emphasized, opening his eyes and trying to express through them just how serious he was. With Adrian's encouraging smile Matt returned his hand to the task at hand, after discarding the vibrator on the bed stand. He increased his speed, pumping furiously as he thought of Ava and trying to ignore the fact that another boy was beside him.

After a minute the sound of Adrian touching himself entered Matt's head, and to his dismay turned him on. As he continued his up and down motion, he registered the sound of the other boys own movements, seeming to increase as did his breathing. He couldn't help but opening one eye, watching as Adrian's slightly hunched over form moved over his organ. Adrian opened his eye at this point, catching Matt looking and offering him a slow wink. "Okay, touch me," Matt whispered to the other boy, giving into the temptation and praying that he meant what he said about this staying in this room.

Adrian smiled even wider, reaching over gladly and palming Matt's erection. Matt reached over and grabbed the vibrator once more, turning it on and bringing it to his puckered opening, before reaching across with his other hand and wrapping it around Adrian's shaft. Both boys developed a flow, going up and down in rapid succession, their breathing growing heavier as knots formed in their stomachs. No words needed to be said, but they knew they were both reaching their climaxes. As if he knew exactly what would bring Matt over the edge, Adrian brought his other hand up, running his index finger along Matt's bottom lip before slipping it in and letting the other boy suck on it.

A pattern equal to that going on bellow the belt was formed with his finger, slipping in and out of the other boy's mouth. And just something about this movement caused Matt to reach his boiling point, as he let out a final heady moan and released his seed into Adrian's hand. Only a couple more pumps of Matt's hand were needed for Adrian to reach his own climax.

The two boys lay beside each other, neither saying a word. And they remained this away until the sound of the front door opening broke them out of their reverie. "Fuck…" Matt muttered, jumping out of bed and rushing to put the sex toy away. Adrian got up and leisurely walked over to replace his boxers, the only clothing item of his which remained on the floor.

"We should do that again sometime," he said, his one dimple flaring up. "Hey, mom!" he yelled, walking out of the room and leaving a very flustered Matt alone once more.


End file.
